


Our Dream

by Litten123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: A Venusaur recounts his experience with his first trainer.





	Our Dream

"Bulba!"

All of those hugs...

"Please don't be scared!"

I knew she was one of a kind...

"Vine Whip!"

"Saur!"

"Piiiii!"

She caught the Caterpie...

"OMG!"

"Metapod."

The Metapod should have cared...

"BULBASAUR! MAKE SURE METAPOD'S SAFE!"

"Fearow!"

"Ivysaur!"

"Meta-pod."

She caught the Fearow...

"Wow, you already have an Ivysaur! Anyways, you have no badges?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, Geodude and Onix!"

"Okay, Ivysaur and Meta-wait, what?"

"Butterfree!"

We won the badge...

"Ivysaur?"

"Shut up, I need to train the pokemon that need training!"

She... yelled at me...

"I could use Butter, Fear, Swifteon, or... Nah, Ivysaur's sorta weak."

I ran away...

I became a Venusaur...

When I found out they became champions...

" _ She... that was our dream... _ "

I looked up towards her...

" _ This was our dream, Anna Ketchum... _ "

Our dream.

Not, 'a Butterfree, Fearow, and Vaporeon's dream'

" _ Our dream! I don't need you to become the champion's pokemon! _ "

I can do it if I find someone else!

* * *

Well, I guess Blue's nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you had a great 2018!


End file.
